


You'll always be my favorite

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: After getting caught out in the rain, Keiji and Koutarou enjoy a warm and cuddly evening in.





	You'll always be my favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greendoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/gifts).



> Hello Cookie! Happy, happy Valentine’s Day!!!! I'm so honored to have been your valentine!! I was so excited to FINALLY write some BokuAka, too! I also love sweet, fluffy things, so I tried my best to deliver! Please enjoy~! <3
> 
> Also, a quick note! I decided to use their first names to make the fic feel more personal. :)

Keiji and Koutarou sprinted the entire way from the subway entrance to their apartment, their tennis shoes slapping against the dampened sidewalk as torrents of rain cascaded down onto the now nearly empty streets in their suburb of Tokyo. Keiji could count the number of people he’d seen on their frenzied five-minute run on one hand. Then again, he didn’t blame anyone for not wanting to be out in this storm.

Despite being a few weeks into rainy season, Koutarou had insisted on them not needing an umbrella this morning on their way out. It had been a lovely morning;, a perfect day for shopping, which is what Koutarou and Keiji had decided upon doing on their Saturday.

Keiji vocalized his thoughts, shouting at Koutarou over the rain; “I _told_ you we would need an umbrella!”

“Like it would’ve done any good!” Koutarou shouted back.

Well… true. The strong gust of rain blew the falling rain sideways in all directions, so unless they brought multiple umbrellas to craft some sort of umbrella cocoon, it really would’ve been pointless.

Keiji opted not to answer, though, as he still wanted to give Koutarou a sense of knowing he'd been right in that it was going to rain.

They were skidding around the last corner that led to their apartment building when Keiji tripped over a curb, tumbling over. The bite of asphalt on his knees was slightly dulled by the coolness of the surface, and thankfully his hands were saved from being scraped due to Koutarou’s quick reflexes, grabbing onto his arm in the nick of time.

“You okay?” Koutarou asked, alarmed, as he pulled Keiji up the rest of the way.

“Yes, I’m alright, thanks,” Keiji said, ignoring the stinging in his knees, trying not to be embarrassed about tripping over a curb at the age of 25.

“Babe, you’re bleeding!” Koutarou exclaimed,

“Let’s just get home,” Keiji said, gripping Koutarou’s hand tightly.

A huge gust of wind blew what felt like a wave of rain in their faces, though their remaining two blocks only took a minute or so. At this point, both of their tennis shoe were filled with water, their soaking clothes weighed down significantly. The hard drops of rain that felt like small bullets made Keiji’s head spin, and also made him all the more grateful when they finally reached their apartment building.

Keiji and Koutarou burst through their door, dripping what Keiji estimated to be roughly 20 pounds worth of water onto their shoe area.

“Stay there, I’ll grab some bandages,” Koutarou told Keiji once he had shut the door.

“The bandages would fall off as soon as you put them on,” Keiji said. “I’d rather be completely dry first."

“I’ll run a bath!”

“Koutarou, that’s not going to help us get dry.”

“Yeah, but we also need to warm up!”

While Koutarou drew a bath, Keiji did his best blotting the rest of the blood off both his knees that the rain hadn’t washed away. Thankfully, the scrapes weren’t too deep, and he only needed a few tissues.

“Keeeiiijiii, we don’t have any bubble bath left!”

“There’s more under the sink.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Yes, thank heavens we don’t have to take a normal bath.”

“Just because _you’re_ boring-”

“Liking baths with no bubble doesn’t make me boring.”

“Just like not preferring your bento boxes to have animal-shaped onigiri,” Koutarou sniffed.

Keiji rolled his eyes. “Look, I _told_ you I liked the owl onigiri you made me, it was very cute.”

“But did you _love_ it?”

“Koutarou, just get the bubble bath.”

“Not until you say you loved it!”

“Oh, good, looks like we’ll have a normal bath after all.”

Koutarou stuck out his tongue,

Once the tub was filled with froofy plum-scented bubbles, and after Koutarou had asked Keiji if he was _really_ ok, they settled into the tub together, each of them claiming one end, though their legs of course still tangled. A large selling point of the apartment had been the larger-than-average tub, and Keiji was forever grateful that Koutarou had insisted upon it being a priority.

“Want me to wash your hair?”

“Yeah. I mean, might as well, the rain totally killed my gel game.”

“I like your hair without gel,” Keij said absent-mindedly as he poured shampoo into his palm.

“We’ve already established you’re boring, babe.”

Keiji rolled his eyes as he scrubbed the shampoo into his boyfriend’s hair.

The rest of the bath was uneventful, though during the drying-off process Koutarou kept blowing the hair dryer in Keiji’s face, which ended in them both wrestling over the hair dryer to see who could blow dry their partner’s hair in the oddest position. Keiji won, of course.

“No fair, Keiji! It’s just that in comparison, you can’t tell the difference since your hair is always a mess, and my hair is always flawless!”

“Koutarou, I wish you wouldn’t say such blatant lies, it’s unbecoming,”

“Just because you’re afraid of a little hair gel…”

“Half a bottle is not ‘a little’, Koutarou,” Keiji deadpanned as the two of them pulled on their pajamas. Granted it was three in the afternoon, but there was a silent understanding between them that they’d be spending the rest of the day inside.

Before Keiji pulled on his fleece, royal blue pajama pants, Koutarou said, “Wait!”, while dashing back into the bathroom. He emerged a few seconds later carrying their first-aid kit.

“Aren’t you making too big of a deal about this?” Keiji said.

“And have my poor boyfriend suffer? I don’t think so.”

“Alright, alright.”

Keiji let Koutarou put antibiotic cream and large bandages on both knees, then gladly accepted a sweet “feel better” kiss on the lips.

The rain continued to fall heavy outside, streaking down the windows of their small apartment as Keiji and Koutarou headed towards the kitchenette. A sudden boom of thunder caused both of them to jump slightly.

“Man, it’s really comin’ down,” Koutarou observed, walking over to the window by the couch in the living room to look.

The view outside was cloaked in dreary grayness, the only other observable color was the green of the trees swaying in the wind with their leaves drooping, the ones unable to withstand the weight of the water fell into quickly-expanding puddles on the sidewalk and streets below.

“What kind of tea do you want?” Keiji asked, now shuffling through their cabinets. “We have matcha, sakura, matcha-sakura…”

“Do we have any of that spiced tea left?” Koutarou asked.

Keiji dug a little more, finally pulling out the right box. “Yeah, it’s here.”

“Hell yeah! Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?”

“I think I just want to cuddle.”

“Oh, Keiji-kun, so forward!” Koutarou exclaimed, turning away from the window to look at Keiji.

“You’ve just wooed me so,” Keiji responded, his back still to Koutarou as he turned on the burner underneath the kettle of water.  

“I can’t help how amazing I am, you just have to learn to live with it!”

“I guess I’ve learned well, then, considering we’ve lived together over seven years.”

“Wait, has it really been seven?” Koutarou asked. “We never had our seven-year home-iversary, though!”

“...Since when did we have a sixth…?”

“Keiji, I can’t believe I missed it. I’m so sorry I’ve let you down,” Koutarou lamented, flopping down on their couch.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever cope,” Keiji said, pinching the spiced tea leaves into the filter of the teapot.

“I know!” Koutarou said, sitting up on the couch to hang his arms over the back of it. “Let’s celebrate it now!”

Keiji turned around with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, we could like, bake a cake..."

Keiji walked over to unceremoniously flop onto the couch with Koutarou. He laid his head in his boyfriend's lap and closed his eyes before responding; "That sounds like too much effort."

"But babe, we have a box mix..." 

"I'm already making tea. Can't we celebrate with that?"

"Tea's not that flashy, though," Koutarou pouted. 

"Do what you want, then."

Koutarou shrugged, then proceeded to get up, which made Keiji immediately regret his word choice.

"Actually, I've decided you can't do what you want. You have to cuddle me instead." 

"But cake, Keiji!"

"But our seventh home-iversary, Kou-kun! It needs to be spent doing homey things. Like cuddling." Keiji hoped he was stressing the cuddling aspect of his argument enough.

"Hmmm.... you have a point."

"Of course I do." 

Koutarou grinned, and dipped down for a kiss, Keiji still resting his head in his lap. Koutarou was just as eager and skilled with kissing as he was with pretty much every other aspect of his life. It was kind of unfair.

Keiji could've sworn they'd only been kissing for 30 seconds or so when the shrill whistle of the kettle interrupted them.

“I’ll get it!” Koutarou volunteered, jumping up to turn the kettle off, bumping Keiji' head against his knees in the process.

Keiji was unhappy with the rude interruption, but the idea of warm tea was appealing, so he only grumbled a little bit. He settled back into the couch and closed his eyes, listening to the pitter-pattering of the rain on the windows, and to the sound of Koutarou pouring the hot water into the teapot. Keiji was only disturbed from his moment of peace by a heavy weight.

He opened his eyes to a mess of hair. It took a minute of adjusting before they were both in a comfy enough position, which ended with Keiji half-spooning Koutarou, who's limbs were wrapped around him.

"Mmmm.... so cozy," Koutarou sighed.

It was so cozy, in fact, that Keiji almost dozed off, Koutarou rubbing gentle circles on his back. He felt so warm, so warm, like something, something they were going to-

"Oh, the tea!" Keiji remembered aloud, knowing full-well it was sure to be over-steeped by now. Even though it’d felt like two minutes that he’d been laying with Koutarou, Keiji knew better than to completely trust his sense of time.

“Leave it to me!” Koutarou said.

By the time Keiji had picked up the energy to sit up in his cuddle-induced haze, Koutarou was already walking back over with two steaming mugs.

"Here we go!" Koutarou said cheerfully as he handed Keiji a mug. It was the Rilakkuma one Koutarou had bought for him several years ago. Keiji felt an odd, sudden rush of emotion. Koutarou hadn't even bought the mug for any special occasion.

"I love this mug," Keiji decided to say after taking a sip of tea. He's been right; it was definitely over-steeped.

"Aw, babe! You'd told me it was unnecessary, though!" 

"Do you remember why you bought it?" Keiji asked. 

"Uhhh... not really?"

"You said you bought it because it was cute, so it reminded you of me," Keiji said, his cheeks feeling warm.

"Sounds like something I'd say," Koutarou said, smiling brightly. "See look, he's even got the little blushing cheeks like you do now!"

"It's still unnecessary. But I like unnecessary things," Keiji said, choosing to ignore the last comment.

"Yeah? What else besides the mug?"

"You."

"Babe! Uncalled for!"

Keiji couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, you're my favorite unnecessary thing, though."

"As long as I'm the favorite, I can deal," Koutarou grinned.

"You'll always be my favorite," Keiji added, softer this time.

Koutarou put his arms around Keiji's shoulders, pulling them both backwards into the plushness of the couch, and murmured into his ear; "Mine, too."

Keiji sighed as he snuggled up close to Koutarou, resting his head on his chest, listening to Koutarou’s heartbeat through the soft fabric of his shirt. The warmth Koutarou radiated made Keiji feel safe, somehow. Then again, everything about Koutarou made him feel safe.

The rain still pattered against their windows relentlessly, the sky growing darker by the minute, but inside, Keiji was cozy and warm with his favorite person. 


End file.
